


Los vengadores en... La flor de la discordia

by killer123ofs



Series: Los elementos de la discordia [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Conspiracy, Drama, Epic Battles, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Infiltration, Mind Manipulation, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Thriller
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killer123ofs/pseuds/killer123ofs
Summary: Después de fracasar en una misión, uno de los miembros del equipo es manipulado mentalmente dejando resultados desastrosos.Será tarea de los vengadores hacer lo necesario para encontrar al culpable y hacerlo pagar.Este es un acercamiento más realista al universo de Marvel. Con personajes y situaciones más maduras; villanos increíblemente inteligentes y conflictos duros de superar. Aun dejando a un lado el aspecto psicológico, aquí presento un universo alterno con realismo en las leyes de la física, sin faltar el respeto a los conceptos más importantes de los personajes y el universo de Marvel.Espero que disfruten de esta obra.





	1. Capítulo 1.1

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer volumen de una pequeña trilogía he decidido empezar a escribir. Recuerdo al lector que la historia transcurre tan sólo 2 meses después de la batalla de Nueva York. También he cambiado unos aspectos del lore, como la familia de Clint, quienes ya existen desde meses atrás en este universo alterno. Este ha sido un ejemplo, pero esperen encontrar más a lo largo de la historia. No los menciono aquí para evitar spoiler, además que es esencial leerlo a través de la obra debido a la estructura narrativa que he moldeado. Eso es todo lo que tenía que aclarar. Espero les guste este pequeño trabajo que está en progreso.

La flor de la discordia  
CAPÍTULO 1.1  
La sala principal de aquella mansión estaba vacía. El polvo iba y venía con la brisa que sólo el oleaje podía dar. La humedad del mar impregnaba las rocas que sostenían el edificio. Detrás de esa pared natural estaba un taller con una apariencia casi futurista. Gadgets revueltos por todo el lugar, herramientas, paneles holográficos y un sinfín de partes de máquinas regados por la pereza de su creador. Él estaba sentado en una silla y un guante en mano. Parecía observar algo peculiar en él. Sus ojos se enfocaban en algo muy específico. Se movían con perspicacia y no fue tardía la conclusión de aquel ingeniero. —Sí, parece ser que las esquirlas están trabando este pequeño hueco. —Sin duda las magnitudes de esa molestia eran ínfimas, y no literalmente. Cualquier persona se hubiera asombrado al ver el traje completamente quemado, baleado y abollado. Tony hubiera relegado las máquinas a las reparaciones, pero primero tenía que comprobar que no se escapara ningún detalle. Le había pasado en la batalla de Nueva York. Cuando atravesó en vuelo a un ser volador de dimensiones gigantescas el traje había intentado compensar la fuerza de impacto, pero debido a un pequeño pedazo de metal muy escondido el sistema hidráulico no sirvió y él se estrelló contra el piso. Tony intentó mejorar sus máquinas de reparación después de lo sucedido y parecía haber funcionado. Podían escarbar hasta el último micrón del traje, pero en otra batalla contra una base de Hydra en una isla del pacífico no se lanzó un misil porque el sistema confundió unas pequeñísimas piedrillas como parte del traje, ya que el juego de luz las hacía parecer como parte del sistema hidráulico. En fin, Tony se cansó de esos incidentes y decidió reparar los mayores detalles usando hologramas o la simple vista. Él hubiera querido mejor hacer una supervisión de la reparación del traje, pero eso tomaría más de 4 horas, y él no tenía ese tiempo. Salía a pasear con Pepper, desarrollaba nuevas tecnologías, atendía reuniones de S.H.I.E.L.D. Aunque a él le encantaba escuchar música, ese día despertó con ganas de disfrutar el silencio. Trabajaba frunciendo el ceño por la enorme concentración que necesitaba. Operaba como un cirujano y observaba como un águila. Cuando ya había sacado las esquirlas notó por el rabillo del ojo a alguien bajando. Esperaba que fuera Pepper y así lo era. Lo que contrarió su esperanza era el motivo. Tony ya se imaginaba hablando de cosas inverosímiles, pero también se imaginaba olvidándolas con la gracia del cortejo. —Fury quiere que te reportes de emergencia. Dice que encontraron algo muy importante y debes ir inmediatamente. —Tony dejo caer el rostro. Se levantó y cogió su chaqueta negra sin olvidar una buena cerveza “Sierra Nevada”. Caminó hacia la puerta de cristal que dirigía a la sala principal y miró a Pepper. ¬—Siempre es de emergencia con él. Te llamaré si no estás aquí cuando regrese. —Sin dar un beso o abrazo procedió a abrir la puerta del taller e ir al garaje de la planta superior. Agarró las llaves de su Audi R8 2011 y se fue de los terrenos de la mansión.  
Afuera el lugar era muy cálido y cómodo, no había casas por ningún lado. La reja separaba la autopista de un hermoso jardín con flores de varios colores y palmeras de corta altura. Tony apretó el centro de un control que siempre llevaba junto con las llaves. Al hacerlo se abrió aquella reja y salió a la carretera. Aceleró rápidamente y se limitó a pensar sobre sus problemas. Miró un poco el mar y le llamó la atención algo peculiar en lo trivial. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de aquello que era tan importante, pero que había ignorado tanto tiempo. El mar era tan inmenso y solitario, justo como él. Tenía a Pepper, pero últimamente no se sentía tan apegado a ella. Fury con sus emergencias y ella con los enormes planes de negocios. No la culpaba en lo absoluto, pero sabía que S.H.I.E.L.D requería demasiado tiempo. Para relajarse activó las intermitentes y se orilló en un espacio de descanso en la autopista que él ya conocía. Tomó su cerveza del portavaso y bebió un poco antes de seguir conduciendo.   
Después de un largo rato Tony estaba cerca de su aeropuerto privado donde iba a tomar un avión de S.H.I.E.L.D. Cuando iba llegando al lugar dobló en una pequeña curva y se estacionó cerca del avión. Salió del coche y se quedó allí parado, mirando a lo que parecía ser el vacío. Recordaba ese día exactamente como hace 4 años. —“Creí haberte perdido allá atrás.” —Dijo Tony susurrante, aunque aun gritando nadie lo escucharía. El ruido del avión ya era suficiente para tapar su nostalgia. Él volteó a ver el avión de S.H.I.E.L.D y se dirigió a la rampilla de acceso. Steve ya estaba esperando a Tony. Con el escudo reposando en el piso. Tenía la ropa de combate puesta. Su mirada era severa, muy seria, a decir verdad. Tony supo inmediatamente que esa era una de las raras ocasiones en que el asunto era realmente urgente. Sin saludar a Steve se pasó de largo. Su amigo sólo se quedó parado y le investigó con la mirada. Quitó ese gesto estricto en la cara por una de preocupación. Steve puso el escudo en su espalda y se acercó a Tony mientras cerraban la rampilla. —¿Pasa algo Tony? —No hubo respuesta ni inmediata ni cautelosa. Sólo silencio. Steve movió su atención a la cabina de mando, donde estaban los pilotos y lanzó un suspiro. Inmediatamente caminó a la otra hilera de pasajeros. Se quitó el escudo de la espalda, se sentó y se abrochó los cinturones de seguridad que estaban en forma de cruz. Miró al piso y se centró en la suciedad, fue suficiente para recordar los muladares de Nueva Jersey. Cuando sólo era un hombre flaco que no tenía nada que ofrecer más que su valentía. —¿Qué tan grave es? —Steve miró con extrañeza a Stark. —Para que tú te pongas igual que Fury debe ser algo serio. —Hubo silencio por parte de Rogers. Si ni siquiera le saludaron era de esperarse que él devolviera el favor de una forma. —Quiero saber qué mier… cosa arruinó mi noche con Pepper, dime que esto valdrá la pena. —Tony sabía que no había preparado nada esa noche, pero le gustaba decir mucho lo que no iba a hacer, especialmente si era para beneficiarse de alguna forma. —No lo puedo asegurar. No me han contado nada, estoy igual que tú…   
—Tú ya no tienes un amor que esperar Steve, yo sí, no puedes decir que estás igual que yo. Todo lo que Fury pide es igual que llevarle café a tu jefe. Casi todo se resolvería con una llamada. —El corazón de Steve se apretujó hasta sentir que casi le implosionaba. Se puso pálido y sus ojos ardieron por un momento. A pesar de su furia él se contuvo. —Tony, sabes que la información no se puede filtrar. Todo lo que nos dice es importante y tú y yo sabemos que Hydra puede interceptar las llamadas fácilmente. —La verdad era que a Tony le molestaba el hecho que Fury se moviera constantemente de sitio. Nick frecuenta mucho el oeste de Estados Unidos y por ende a Tony le convenía quedarse en California. Si los hábitos del director de S.H.I.E.L.D pudieran ser más predecibles o fijos en un lugar, Pepper y Tony podrían haberse asentado en un lugar que les dejara estar juntos todo el tiempo. Evidentemente no era así. —No sé qué fue lo que te pasó esta mañana, pero sólo te diré una cosa. No te metas con Peggy.   
—Como digas capitán, la verdad no me importa. —Una pesadumbre se formó al instante. Era como una bruma invisible que se expandía como el eco en el corazón de Steve. Él empezó a jadear casi en silencio, agitado. Tony sentía algo extraño. Nunca en su vida se le ocurrió decir una cosa así. Era como si algo le dijera, muy en el fondo, que eso era lo que él sentía. Casi como una voz, pero no era eso. La procedencia desconocida de aquello no hizo sino apenar a Tony. El silencio era incómodo y el pensar que él estaba tan mal para haber sembrado tal discordia no fue sino causa de que él decidiera mirar por la ventana. La vergüenza era demasiada como para ver a Steve, no digamos que directamente a los ojos, sino siquiera atreverse a darle un rápido vistazo. El paisaje oceánico era bañado por los intensos rayos del sol. El reflejo llegaba casi hasta el avión, iluminaba hasta el punto de la molestia, pero a Tony no le importó; él lo sentía gris y opaco. Aquello no le hizo querer más que una siesta, así que con rabia cerró los ojos e intentó dormir profundamente, aunque nunca lo logró.


	2. Capítulo 1.2

CAPÍTULO 1.2  
Natasha estaba recostada. La hierba le acariciaba el rostro. Ella tenía el dedo en el gatillo. Respiraba calmadamente, veía su objetivo a través del punto de mira. Se escuchó un arco tensándose, los dedos evitaban que la cuerda se escapara; expectantes a la estocada del arquero. En cuestión de un parpadeo el proyectil voló por unos cuantos segundos hacia una diana, pero el resultado era incierto para Nat. Ella quitó la mano del gatillo y con lo mismo se sobó el cuello. Llevaba rato allí, esperando el momento perfecto para disparar. Su mano izquierda sostenía la culata del rifle. El calibre era potente, y se requería mucha fuerza para evitar una lesión. Natasha se volvió a recostar sobre la hierba, se ajustó la gorra negra que tenía puesta, se acomodó en posición y reajustó sus lentes de combate. Ella volvió a ser paciente con el tiro que tanto ansiaba ya disparar, pero eso desesperó al compañero arquero que tenía al lado. —Ya di mi tiro Natasha. Te quedan 6 segundos para disparar o pierdes la apuesta.   
—Silencio, Clint. —Por su cabeza pasaban muchos cálculos elementales para un resultado favorable. El efecto Coriolis, la humedad, presión del aire, gravedad, altitud sobre el nivel del mar, la potencia del rifle, calibre y un sinfín de otras variables que determinarían su victoria. Con temor, pero sin dudas, disparó a aquel blanco. 2.8 kilómetros de distancia silbaron por el aire cortado. La bala iba perdiendo cada vez más precisión, hubo posibilidad de movimientos erráticos, pero el clima era perfecto, sería un milagro para Clint que el proyectil perdiera el control. El impacto final fue en la zona azul, a la altura del centro. El hábil arquero casi predijo el resultado mientras veía a través de sus binoculares, pero erró en sus cálculos. —Pensé que ibas a darle unos centímetros más arriba. Pero veo que le diste más al centro, tu puntería ha ido mejorando. —A Nat le emocionó en el fondo que Clint le dijera eso. Sin duda el prestigio precedía cualquier opinión suya sobre la puntería, y esas palabras de ánimo sin duda consolaron el haber perdido la apuesta. Nat sonreía un poco por lo sucedido, le parecía muy divertido el asunto, sin embargo, había una deuda que pagar. Se levantó y caminó a una pequeña mesa con bebidas y algo de comida. En ella estaba una pequeña mochila negra, y en el interior yacía la cartera de Natasha. Clint siguió con la mirada a Nat mientras ella caminaba hacia la mesa. Le parecía muy bonita, pero él ya tenía una familia que atender, y que, por su alto sentido del honor, había jurado lealtad absoluta a ella. Por supuesto, sus instintos masculinos no evitaban que pudiera darse ciertos “lujos”. Natasha sabía perfectamente lo que hacía Clint, pero por obvias razones ella no alentaba un juego de amor así. De hecho, le disgustaba la idea. Ya en la mesa, abrió su mochila, sacó la cartera y retiró 400 dólares. Clint se acercó por su premio mientras Nat le estiraba la mano. —Aquí tienes.  
—Mira, no me siento bien haciendo esto. Es decir, dices que estás ahorrando dinero, así que tomaré sólo 200.   
—¿Entonces dónde queda lo divertido? —Las palabras de Natasha tenían mucha razón, así que Clint no discutió más. Tomó el monto total y lo guardó en su bolsillo derecho.   
—La próxima vez apuesta contra otros francotiradores. Estoy seguro de que no le ganan a una supersoldado como tú. —Nat soltó una leve risa. Lo que dijo Clint le pareció ridículo. —La verdad creía que éramos supersoldados, pero después de ver al Capitán pienso que no es así. —Clint arqueó los ojos brevemente, en especial porque sabía que era cierto. A ellos dos se les seleccionó para un programa especial de S.H.I.E.L.D. Buscaban crear unidades de fuerza especial capaces de desarrollar una inteligencia, percepción y concentración magníficas. Ya se había intentado antes realizar mejoras físicas, pero los resultados siempre terminaban en muerte. Aún con los registros que se tenían de Steve Rogers, los intentos fueron fútiles. Incluso se llegó a considerar el éxito en los 40’s como un hecho fortuito de probabilidades sumamente diminutas.   
Clint y Natasha recogían los objetos de la mesa, ellos ya habían terminado su sesión de tiro de los domingos. Pero decidieron dejar el mantel rojo afuera. De vez en cuando les gustaba acostarse encima de ese mantel sobre la hierba y disfrutar el rato, viendo las nubes. Era lo más cercano que podrían llegar a tener. Clint lo hacía en cierta forma de manera inocente, simplemente lo veía como un buen acto de amistad, Natasha, por supuesto, estaba al otro lado de la moneda. Ya acostados veían el cielo. Silencioso, escuchando el viento sobre la hierba. Lo mejor de trabajar, eran las horas fuera de servicio. Para Nat, esos momentos eran muy preciosos. Ella sólo escuchaba historias de niños dándoles formas a las nubes; que si eran comunes o singularmente “exóticos”. Su infancia no permitió ningún momento así. Fue huérfana, o le fue contado ese hecho. La verdad era dudosa, nunca se aclaró si perecieron sus padres, si la abandonaron, o directamente se desentendieron de ella. Natasha permaneció en un orfanato hasta los 7 años. Durante una campaña de apoyo económico a orfanatos, por parte de la unión soviética, se realizaron varias actividades físicas. El coordinador general del evento asistió personalmente a ese orfelinato en particular, ya que era la última inclusa de susodicha campaña. En las dinámicas que se organizaron, Natasha resultó ser muy competente. En la carrera ganó en primer lugar, dejando atrás por minutos de distancia al segundo lugar. Un hecho así pareciera ser una menudencia, pero esa gira de cooperación no era únicamente para las instituciones de orfanato soviéticas, sino también en busca de nuevos talentos. Ya fueran genios en matemáticas, literatura, ciencias, ingeniería, o bien, atletas en potencia. Las habilidades de Natasha sorprendieron al coordinador, y este se comunicó con un oficial militar, amigo suyo, para ofrecerla como recluta en el programa Viuda Negra. El haberse esforzado por obtener el premio máximo resultó en emociones muy alegres. Los militares le contaron un sinfín de beneficiosos por pertenecer en el proyecto, sin embargo, ese fue el comienzo de una escalada al infierno.  
A pesar de todo aquello, Natasha ya estaba lejos de ese pasado, quería disfrutar de los gozares del presente ¿Acaso era eso un perro, o más bien un lobo? Su mente no podía decidir, le recordaba a los huskies en la Siberia, pero el lomo parecía un poco más alargado de lo normal. Ella ponderaba, pero no podía decidirse. —Clint ¿es eso un perro o un lobo? —Barton sólo miró a Natasha. Se le hacía extraña la pregunta. Generalmente esos cuestionamientos eran relegados a la gente “normal”, pero que ese tipo de cosas eran especialmente significativas para su amiga. —Creo que debe ser un lobo. Tiene el hocico muy largo para ser un perro. —Eran esos detalles infantiles los que alegraban el día a Nat. Le hacía volar la imaginación hacia una infancia normal, se distraía pensando en eso, y en esta ocasión, como en muchas otras, omitió una respuesta por despiste. A Clint no le ofendía eso, su criterio le hacía saber en lo que Nat pensaba. Permanecieron varios minutos allí, descansando. Era todo tan relajado que pasaron varias horas. Si el sol reinaba entre los rascacielos, ahora era un súbdito como ellos. El cielo azul se volvió naranja, y así como cambió el día cambió, también la tranquilidad del campo. Una luz brillante de color cian apareció en el antebrazo izquierdo de Natasha y de Clint. En el panel holográfico marcaba un mensaje de urgencia. El primero en ver el aviso fue Nat. Se levantó sacudiéndose la cabeza ligeramente y agarró su mochila que estaba en la hierba. Clint hizo lo mismo, pero en viceversa. Ya que ambos estaban listos, se dirigieron al coche que habían estacionado a unos metros cerca. —Parece serio, así que apurémonos. —Nat concordó con Clint y comenzaron a trotar ligeramente hacia el vehículo. Natasha tomó el volante y Clint avisaba que ya iban de camino. —¿Crees que Fury encontró la base?   
—No lo sé, a mí me encargaron una misión diferente, si Fury lo logró mejor prepárate para una reunión muy larga. —Las palabras de Nat recordaron a Clint lo exasperante que eran las sesiones estratégicas. Tendrían que realizar misiones de reconocimiento primero, lo cual era especialidad del agente Barton y la agente Romanov; para después dejar el trabajo sucio al Capitán América, Iron Man y Hulk. Fácilmente estas sesiones alcanzaban más de 9 horas de trabajo al día. Cada detalle no podía ser descuidado, pero tampoco se podían hacer planes perfectos, más bien, se buscaba que dejaran cierto lugar a la improvisación en caso de un fallo en la ejecución. Esos momentos se sentía como tener una piedra en el zapato, justo como los múltiples baches de los pastizales camino al pavimento que direccionaba hacia el centro de mando S.H.I.E.L.D en Seattle.   
Los agentes se aproximaban a la entrada de la base. Múltiples guardias centinelas apostados encima del muro circular a la base ya los tenían avistados desde cientos de metros a la distancia. Cuando estaban al frente del puesto de guardia, Natasha frenó con suavidad. Un soldado de S.H.I.E.L.D se le acercó a la ventanilla mirando el interior del automóvil con perspicacia, aunque todavía había luz natural, ésta ya no era suficiente para cubrir ciertos recovecos. —Buenas tardes, señorita, ya hemos identificado las placas, sólo identifíquese. —Los sistemas de seguridad eran muy avanzados. Los francotiradores apostados alrededor del perímetro tenían escáneres que identificaban los vehículos de S.H.I.E.L.D, eso agilizaba mucho el proceso de entrada, además que facilitaba la protección del lugar. —Por supuesto. —Natasha activó el panel en su antebrazo y lo mostró al soldado. Un aparato escaneó el holograma y reveló la identidad como era debido. —Todo en orden teniente Romanov. Ahora necesito que el copiloto también muestre su identificación.  
—Aquí tiene. —El soldado volvió a realizar el mismo proceso y esta vez leyó entre dientes «AgenteEspecial/Teniente Barton». Dentro de la organización se daban dos rangos, uno concerniente al rango como agente de inteligencia, y otro con funciones militares. S.H.I.E.L.D era considerado una institución privada y decidieron que era prudente tener fuerzas de autodefensa. Cada rango demostraba el poder que se tenía dentro de ambas ramas. En el servicio de inteligencia estaban los rangos relacionados con el trabajo de campo, y, el trabajo de administración e investigación. Las dos divisiones tenían rangos propios. Sin embargo, el rango máximo en la fuerza de inteligencia era agente especial, y para ello se necesitaba haber sido oficial de investigación y ser oficial de campo.   
En la fuerza militar se obedecía la jerarquía clásica. Soldado, cabo, sargento, subteniente, teniente, capitán, etc. Sólo que no existían rangos tan altos como coronel, ya que los directores de S.H.I.E.L.D manejaban el pequeño ejército de S.H.I.E.L.D. En este caso a los reclutas se les asignaba un rol de especialidad, es decir, si su enfoque sería la autodefensa o servicio de espionaje. Los primeros siempre debían de dirigirse a un oficial por su rango, en caso de que no fuera oficial se les dirigía por su rango de inteligencia si en este eran oficiales. En el caso de Natasha y Barton su rango de teniente les confería el título de oficiales militares. —También está todo bien. Déjenme les abro la puerta de acceso. —El soldado se acercó a una pequeña caseta, realizó la identificación biométrica y apretó un botón verde encima del escritorio. El grande y largo portón de metal se abrió con cierta lentitud para después dar paso libre a Natasha y Clint. Ya sin obstáculos en el camino los agentes pudieron llegar al edificio principal de la base. Estacionaron el vehículo justo enfrente de la entrada. Generalmente había una persona encargada de transportar los susodichos hasta un estacionamiento subterráneo. Generalmente eran los agentes quienes hacían estos trabajos. Natasha y Clint ya estaban subiendo hasta la planta más alta del casi rascacielos. En el elevador se tenía toda una vista sorprendente de la enorme ciudad de Seattle. Era entretenido de ver, pero ese no era momento de distracciones. En ese momento se escuchó el intercomunicador activándose. —Agente especial Romanov y Agente especial Barton, requiero de su presencia inmediata en la sala 4-K del piso 52. Tenemos asuntos urgentes que discutir.   
—Se nos fue notificado con horas de anterioridad y partimos de inmediato hasta aquí.  
—¿Qué tan cerca se encuentran?  
—Lo suficiente para poder decir que hay una vista increíble desde aquí, director Fury.  
—Repórtense tan rápido como les sea posible. Cambio y fuera.   
—Cuánto a que él comenzó a revisar la cámara de seguridad ¿eh Clint?  
—Ya sabes lo paranoico que es. —Nat sólo sonrió. Era conocido por todo S.H.I.E.L.D que Nick Fury era una de las personas más obseso con la seguridad. Hasta se decía que era así porque se le había intentado asesinar más veces que al mismísimo Fidel Castro. Aunque revisar el elevador sonaba algo muy simple, la verdad era que algo tan sencillo le salvó la vida una vez. Por eso es por lo que él revisaba la cámara de seguridad desde su silla en la mesa de reunión. La luz de su panel en el antebrazo iluminaba tenuemente la sala oscura, aunque el holograma desplegado desde el tablero central opacaba cualquier otro alumbrado. —Cuándo van a llegar ese par de novios. Llevamos aquí más de media hora.  
—Tú llegaste una hora tarde al aeropuerto, así que no puedes decir nada Tony. Sólo espera un poco, que ya llegan. —El resto de los oficiales de S.H.I.E.L.D sólo guardaban silencio. A Fury le molestaban ese tipo de conversaciones. Ridiculizaban a la iniciativa “vengadores” frente al resto de agentes y oficiales militares. Varios hasta llegaron a atreverse a cuestionar las decisiones del director. Aunque la mayoría respetara al Capitán América, Tony no ayudaba a mejorar su imagen como autoridad. Antes de que volviera a suscitarse un ambiente tenso, como en el avión, la puerta de la sala se abrió con discreción y sin violencia. Clint y Natasha entraron y caminaron hasta su lugar correspondiente. Se sentaron con un poco de pena mientras miraban a los demás integrantes.  
—Lamentamos el retraso, llegamos tan rápido como pudimos. —Fury miró a Clint y le asintió levemente. No podía decir que lo entendía, pues él era consciente que los agentes estaban fuera de servicio. En cambio, prefirió dar un mensaje sutil. Al resto de los presentes no podían decírseles que la impuntualidad estaba bien. Su táctica funcionó, los demás interpretaron su gesto con severidad, pero Clint y Natasha sabían el verdadero significado.   
—Ahora que ya estamos todos supongo que podremos comenzar. —Dijo Fury mientras paseaba la vista sobre todos los oficiales. —Para hacerlo corto. Hemos descubierto dónde está uno de los centros de investigación principales de Hydra. Su ubicación es en la cadena montañosa de los Andes. —Fury desplegó un holograma para dar apoyo visual de la situación. —La información es inexacta, por lo que se requiere formar tres grupos especiales liderados por los agentes especiales Romanov, Barton y Rivas. Cada uno abarcará una zona de investigación, más tarde se les dirán los detalles de forma confidencial. —El resoplo que lanzó Tony se escucho por toda la sala. Esto interrumpió brevemente a Fury quien le lanzó una mirada rígida e inflexible. En situaciones así lo normal era preguntar de forma acusatoria el por qué de aquello, sin embargo, se trataba de Stark, un hombre impredecible. —No entiendo por qué fui traído aquí entonces. Si no se va a necesitar mi ayuda mejor me voy, que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. —La queja de Tony fue prueba que cualquier medida sería pírrica, o incluso totalmente inútil, él siempre con un as debajo de la manga. —Sea paciente, que en un momento será cuando le cuente su propósito en este lugar. —Tony ya se había levantado de su asiento, pero decidió escuchar a Fury y volvió a sentarse. —Continuando con el tema; el objetivo general será descubrir la localización de la base y a la vez realizar una misión de reconocimiento para el despliegue de fuerzas militares. Como mencioné antes debemos discutir los detalles con cada equipo especial, así que pido se retiren todos a excepción de los agentes Rivas, Crawford, Lowell, Wadlow y Towsend. La discusión con los mencionados tendrá una extensión aproximada de 6 horas, por lo que recomiendo al resto tener un descanso, y queda estrictamente prohibido la salida de este edificio. —Las palabras de Fury se hicieron una realidad y todos los no nombrados se retiraron de la sala, dejando sólo a un tercio de las personas dentro. Afuera los oficiales se conglomeraron para especular los planes del director. Incluyendo a Natasha y Clint. Los únicos que se reservaron de aquel grupo fueron Tony y Steve. Ellos sólo miraban las luces de la ciudad que parecía lejana de ellos. Verlos uno al lado de otro era interesante. Si a uno le preguntaran quién era el hombre de hierro uno diría que el Capitán. Un hombre de dos metros y 15 centímetros de altura no eran poca cosa y tener a alguien mucho más pequeño al lado era señal del contraste que tenían. Pero esto trascendía más allá del físico. —Te lo dije Steve. Ese tipo sólo quiere hacerme perder el tiempo. 6 horas metido aquí. Banner no tiene por qué pasar por este tipo de cosas, dicen que él es demasiado “peligroso” para estar aquí. Eso sólo es mierda. —Steve no dijo nada, lo mejor era ignorarlo. Tony decía una que otra queja, pero la atención de Rogers se enfocó en la conversación de los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. —Espero que no me envíen a Colombia, ese lugar es un hervidero de drogas, será fácil ser confundido como alguien de la DEA.   
—¿No es eso mejor Williams? Es decir, no sospecharan de quién eres.   
—Sí, pero no tienes ni idea de lo que podría pasarme, cómo sabría que no estoy siguiendo a un maldito narco. En cambio, si me tocara la Argentina quizá no esté tan jodido.  
—No sueñe mucho con esa idea agente Rivas, lo que se detesta siempre es lo que se obtiene. A la agente Romanov y a mí nos pasó con Budapest. —Rivas volteó a mirar a Clint y le observó detenidamente por unos instantes. Todos los agentes de alto rango y confianza conocían esa operación, casi todos participaron aquella vez y los que no lo hicieron, como en el caso de Rivas, les parecía absurdo que los involucrados no fueran destituidos. —Eso fue mala suerte y no sólo para ustedes. Por eso es por lo que quiero evitar Colombia.   
—Me refería al peligro que tanto desea evitar. Usted debe considerar que hay múltiples situaciones de riesgo, y más al hablar de Sudamérica. Si gusta le doy consejo, aunque claro, supongo que ya ha operado por esos lares. —Clint era lo que se conocía como un gran compañero de equipo. Le gustaba mejorar la habilidad de quien lo necesitara y lo pidiera, por eso era bien recibido por los demás agentes especiales. —Gracias por la ayuda, pero prefiero seguir soñando un poco con mis ideas. —Hubo un breve silencio. Rivas y Barton se percataron que eran el centro de atención desde pasado un rato, así que no les sorprendió ese silencio repentino. —No sé ustedes, pero yo iré a mi cuarto a descansar un rato, no quiero dormirme cuando Fury me explique todo lo que debemos hacer. —Un agente entre el grupo abrió espacio y salió de aquel tumulto desordenado. Todos siguieron con sus asuntos, pero fue Natasha quien particularmente se le quedo viendo a ese muchacho yéndose por el pasillo. La razón era sencilla, ella quería hacer lo mismo. Se acercó a Barton y le tocó el hombro derecho para llamar su atención, ya que estaba platicando de nuevo en medio de los chismorreos. —Me voy a dormir un rato, nos vemos Clint. —Él le prestó atención de forma inmediata y le miró directamente a los ojos, con actitud humorosa. —Sí, lo noté por tu reacción al escuchar lo que dijo ese tipo. Descansa bien Natasha. —Ella asintió con la cabeza y se apartó del grupo. A simple vista parecía que Clint era una persona muy atenta, pero sólo era gracias al suero de supersoldado. Podían razonar y emitir juicios asertivos y acertados en cuestión de décimas de segundo. No era extrañar que Clint percibiera los deseos de Nat de una forma tan sencilla, de hecho, fue más rápido que el instante. Si ella tuvo la molestia de informar a Barton fue por mera educación. Steve dejó de escuchar las especulaciones dichas por los agentes y caminó hasta el elevador. Su parada era hasta el 2do piso, donde se ubicaba un gimnasio. Las largas y duras rutinas de ejercicio relajaban todo el estrés que se pudiera tener, al menos ese era su caso. Muchos se cansarían de siquiera pensar que harían ejercicio antes de una reunión tan agotadora, pero Steve era un supersoldado. Un agente especial se sostenía al 100% de energía hasta por 14 horas, el Capitán América lo hacía casi hasta el triple. Steve durmió en el vuelo, así que estaba fresco. El elevador abrió sus puertas y estaban dos soldados de guardia. Cuando realizaron quién estaba al frente de ellos, hicieron el saludo militar. —Capitán! —Las palabras fueron firmes, cargadas de orgullo, pero no se vociferaron en lo absoluto. —En descanso soldados. —Steve salió del elevador y volteó a su izquierda. El gimnasio estaba a unos pocos metros hacia el frente. Cuando los largos pasos se aproximaban a la puerta de vidrio los soldados no pudieron hacer nada más que maravillarse al ver a aquel capitán. Una persona, o ser de esa estatura era prominente. Hasta soldados de alta estatura a lo mucho alcanzaban el hombro del supersoldado. Pero el carisma del capitán iba más allá del aspecto, era su voluntad y optimismo lo que siempre animaba la moral. Los guardias se energizaron después de ese breve encuentro. Pasaba el rato y empezaron a escucharse sonidos de pesas chocando con el piso. El más joven giró a ver lo que hacía Steve. Pesas de 430 kilogramos eran las mancuernas y las grandes pesas rondaban entre los 900 kg hasta las 1.4 toneladas.  
Aquello era increíble, pero aterrador a la vez. El curioso soldado se imaginaba un combate contra una persona de tal fuerza. Pasaron los minutos y después horas. El eco del golpe metálico cesó. Parecía que la rutina de trabajo se daba por terminado, aunque no se podía estar más equivocado. El guardia volteó unos instantes al notar que el ruido se volvió silencio. Si él ya estaba sorprendido, ahora quedó petrificado por lo que atestiguaba. Puños impactaban una pared rellena de acero sostenido por máquinas de presión hidráulica. Los golpes eran poderosos, en ocasiones la placa hasta se hundía ligeramente. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron nuevamente y trás de él salió el coronel Rhodes. Steve notó esto con el rabillo del ojo, por lo que paró un momento su rutina y bebió algo de agua. Los guardias realizaron los saludos obligatorios y el oficial siguió andando en dirección a Rogers. La figura alta e imponente de Steve resaltaba mucho el lugar, olvidaba que el sitio estuviera desierto. Rhodes entró al gimnasio y cerró la puerta observando con cautela que nadie lo hubiera seguido. —Buenas noches Capitán. El director Fury me envía.  
—Buenas noches coronel ¿Ya terminó la primera reunión?   
—Así es, pero no son mis intenciones informarle de ello. Esto involucra a mi amigo y pienso que esa es la razón por la que yo fui enviado. —Steve quedó un poco extrañado. Ya suponía lo que le iba a preguntar, pero respetaba mucho lo que las personas tuvieran que decir, así que dejó terminar de explicarse a Rhodes. —Hay cierta preocupación respecto a la actitud de Tony. Él y yo no hemos podido conversar por un tiempo, sin embargo, se me dio a entender que este interés repentino en su conducta se ha suscitado recién hoy en la mañana.  
—Me suponía que Fury se preocuparía por eso. En lo que a mi respecta, él no debe alarmarse de que se trate de un doble. Usted y yo lo conocemos bien; quizá necesita ayuda, recuerde lo que pasó en Nueva York, casi pierde la vida. Pero me parece muy repentino el cambio. Puede que nunca lo habíamos notado antes. Hay muchas posibilidades al aire, y soy incapaz de decir cuál será cierta.   
—A qué se refiere con posibilidades. —Steve vaciló un poco antes de responder a Rhodes. —Mire coronel, estoy un poco ocupado, no puedo dar una respuesta detallada cómo comprenderá.   
—Comprendo que esté trabajando, pero sé que usted discierne muy bien la situación. No lo puedo demostrar, pero usted es el Capitán América, el único supersoldado. No tengo dudas de que usted es mucho más inteligente que esto. Si quiere decir algo valioso sobre Tony diríjase conmigo. Espero que el miedo no le frene.  
—Entendido Coronel. Si me disculpa, debo seguir con mi rutina.  
—Está bien, eso será todo por ahora Capitán. Reportaré con el director su opinión sobre el asunto. Me retiro. —Steve asintió con la cabeza. Hubiera hecho el saludo militar, pero tenía que ser discreto. —Era una rareza lo que ocurría con Stark. Fury había omitido contarle a Steve que Pepper describía a Tony como el “machito” multimillonario arrogante de antes, o incluso peor. Entre más diera rienda suelta al razonamiento de la situación, mejor serían los resultados. Steve tenía sospechas muy perspicaces. Él era incluso más inteligente que los agentes especiales Barton y Romanoff, Fury sabía esto y por ello confiaba plenamente en Rogers, pero nunca ciegamente. Había razones para lo primero. La honestidad del Capitán era inigualable; si se le pedía guardar secretos lo hacía, si prometía algo lo cumplía, y si tenía que decir la verdad nunca mentía o torcía las palabras para manipular a beneficio de nadie. Steve no podía evitar pensar en aquellos cuestionamientos sembrados por el coronel Rhodes. Aún con cada golpe que daba, los puños sólo se enrojecían de la preocupación. El problema se veía muy simple, pero cuando Fury se ensaña con una sospecha, siempre resulta agotador y peligroso. Una vez se encargó de desaparecer a una persona sólo porque era posiblemente un espía. Esta era una medida muy brusca, pero no autoritaria. Para tomar esta clase de decisiones se llevaba todo un proceso de burocracia interna y se realizaba un juicio justo y extenso para determinar los riesgos. Steve pensaba más en el bienestar de Tony que en encontrar las causas de esa conducta agresiva y erratica. Seguían los golpes, el sudor empezaba a ser mucho más profuso, cada respiración más agitada. El acero más hundido y endeble. El golpe final terminó por doblar el acero. Steve se recuperó del cansancio en cuestión de segundos y se fue del gimnasio para salir a correr un rato por la pista de atletismo en la base. Cuando el aire recorrió todo su rostro, él decidió correr hasta que las piernas no pudieran dar más, intentando conseguir libertad donde no lo había.


	3. En progreso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En progreso

En progreso


End file.
